


Halloween Night

by BucketWitch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Some kissing maybe?, Still don't know how to properly tag, fluff???, i just, im bad at names, name things what i save them as, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucketWitch/pseuds/BucketWitch
Summary: Diana isn't allowed to do anything on Halloween due to old superstition, and Amanda is helping with boredom.





	Halloween Night

Halloween night. It was known as a night where nothing could happen but pure evil. That was how it had been for a long time, and that was the way tradition still saw it. As such, in the Cavendish household, any use of magic was expressly prohibited on Halloween. Diana followed that tradition like it was a way of life, but in turn it made her dreadfully bored. There was little she could do at night, seeing as she couldn’t practice, and even looking at magic texts was forbidden. Bad things happened on this night, and magic could take a very evil turn, even if used with the best intent. 

As such, the house was silent. After all, such a big manor had very little staff who stayed loyal to the family, and the family itself only consisted of four people. Diana Cavendish was sitting in her room, bored out of her mind, so like any normal teenager would, she called a friend. Her closest, and the one she really knew would be doing even less than her tonight, Amanda. 

Amanda O’Neill was a bright young girl, American born of Irish decent, and living in England because her parents had moved here when she was really, really young. The two had met by chance, a business meeting between their parents, and with how often they clashed in personality, they ended up making for a very good pair. Amanda was loud, brash, insensitive, and often reckless. Diana, in stark contrast was quiet, a little bit cold, was good at dealing with people without hurting their feelings, and thought about what she did before rushing headfirst into anything. Some of those things she didn’t always use, though. Due to being cold, she did often say harsh things and really hurt people.

The call to Amanda took longer than Diana would have liked, but eventually the redhead picked up.

“Hey Princess, what do you need?” 

There was the sound of music in the background, and that combined with the quality drop that always happened with talking on the phone, Amanda’s light Irish accent was covered completely, something Diana liked the best about her. 

“I’ve told you time and time again not to call me Princess.”

“Yeah, and I’ve ignored you time and time again. What do you need, before I decide that I have more important things to do on my favorite holiday?”

“I’m just bored.”

“And lonely.”

“Yes, and lonely. You know how my family is on Halloween, come and keep me company.”

There was a long, deep sigh.

“Yeah, sure, give me a sec and I’ll be right over.”

“Thank you, Amanda.”

“No prob, your Highness.”

“Do that again, and I’ll throw you out of my window when you get here.”

Amanda laughed.

“Like your little noodle arms can manage. I’ll be there soon, see ya.”

“Bye.”

About ten minutes later there was a knock on Diana’s window, a massive ornate one that was basically a door that opened up to a small patio, and on the other side stood Amanda. When Diana opened it, she could see that Amanda stood there with a skateboard tucked under one arm, a gym bag in one hand, and a guitar case strapped to her back.

“Never fear, I have come to make sure your night doesn’t suck.”

“My hero.” Diana said sarcastically, a small smile still on her face. 

“I know, right? You really should praise me more often.”

Diana rolled her eyes as she moved to let Amanda in, before noting that while her room was on the third floor, Amanda didn’t have a broom or a wand anywhere on her. 

“How did you get up here?” she asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Climbed.”

Amanda shrugged as she walked past, setting the bag down on the edge of Diana’s bed. After that her guitar followed, and the skateboard, luckily, went on the floor. 

“You climbed with all of that?”

“Yep. It’s not that hard, once you’ve climbed one wall, you’ve climbed ‘em all.”

“You worry me too much, and one day, doing stupid things like that is going to get you killed.”

“Then I’ll die.”

She couldn’t express with words how much that scared her and annoyed her at the same time. So instead she just shut the window, moved over to Amanda, and smacked the back of her head. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Diana?”

“That’s for saying stupid things like that.” 

Amanda cursed a few more times and rubbed the back of her head before she let out a heavy sigh.

“And to think, I brought candy and movies, so you could actually do something tonight. Guess I’ll just have to get rid of them.”

Diana didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but she did have a weak spot for Amanda actually thinking. So, she just sat on the bed and looked at Amanda, with a look of ‘You know you’re not getting rid of it.’ Sure enough, not five seconds later Amanda was shrugging off her jacket and riffling through the bag for the movies she had brought with her.   
Looking at the bag, it was mainly filled with candy, no doubt some of it stolen. 

“Wow, you just mainly brought candy.”

“Yeah, that’s one of the main staples for Halloween. I also brought crappy horror movies for us to laugh at.”

About an hour later they were in Diana’s bed, halfway though the first Final Destination movie. Nothing about the movie was scary, there were just parts of it that made her jump a small bit and the whole thing was unnerving at best. But still, she was curled up against Amanda, who looked like she found the whole thing kind of amusing. It was a comfortable position the two of them had been in many, many times before, and Diana always found herself at ease with Amanda’s arm around her. Sometimes she’d steal a glance at Amanda to see how she felt about what they were watching, but here recently she had been glancing, and then not looking away for more than a few seconds.

She really couldn’t help herself. They grew up together, and had watched each other grow in vastly different ways, but Diana wouldn’t, and rightfully couldn’t deny it. Amanda was pretty. More than pretty, actually. It wasn’t the dainty pretty that Amanda had grown so accustomed to seeing at events, it was a pretty that caught and held the eye. An appeal about her that was so utterly… Amanda. There was really no other way to describe it.

Amanda’s gaze flicked down to Diana and she couldn’t look away in time. She had been caught staring. It didn’t seem like Amanda minded though, as she chuckled a small bit.

“You do that more often than you think, you know.”

Diana blinked a few times. That was not at all what she had expected.

“What?”

“You stare at me.”

“No, I don’t.”

She denied the observation too quickly, and again, Amanda quietly laughed. 

“Oh, come on, Diana. If anyone can read you like a book, it’s me. I’ve known you for forever, and believe it or not, I watch for these things.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say. Come on, you have to come to terms with what you’re thinking, Diana.” 

Diana rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Amanda sat up and crossed her arms, giving Diana an annoyed look. She had a bit of a right to be annoyed, if Diana were being honest. She really was dodging the question, seeing as it was so blatantly obvious. Diana knew how often she found herself lost in simply admiring her friend, and how she would sometimes feel a small flitter in her chest on late nights when Amanda dragged her out of her house to ‘be a teenager’ as she put it.

“Alright then. You don’t think you’re running from feelings?”

“I know I’m not.”

“Then what would you do if I kissed you?”

“I’d hurt you.”

She really should have known Amanda wasn’t bluffing, because not a second after Diana finished her claim she was taken aback by the fact that Amanda had leaned over her and caught her lips. It wasn’t anything like Diana would have expected. The kiss was soft, and careful. For a second, she began to wonder if she was actually kissing Amanda.

Once the kiss broke Amanda was still effectively on top of her, though not in any way to keep her from getting away. Diana on the other hand had her fists balled up in the other’s shirt as they sat there, their faces both a bright shade of red. The only difference, was that Amanda was smirking.

“Oh, you’d hurt me?”

“Shut up.” There was a pause, and Amanda seemed expectant, before Diana said what she had been waiting for. “…and kiss me again.”

“That I can do, easily.”

There was a smugness in her voice, but before Diana could reprimand her, their lips were together again, and it was quite the different kiss. It wasn’t the same soft, experimental kiss that they had just shared. This one was harder and hungrier. Now that Amanda knew that she was okay with kissing, she was pushing the boundaries of what she was allowed to do. Diana let her do as she pleased, and the kiss turned into more and more, until the both had to break apart, breathing heavily. 

“W… wow…” Diana mumbled after a few seconds, running a hand through her hair. 

“You’re a better kisser than I thought.”

Diana was silent for a moment. 

“Thank you...?” 

“It’s a compliment, yeah.” Amanda said as her hand played with the hem of the blonde’s shirt. “Do you think we can maybe…” she trailed off.

“Well, I don’t know what to do past this.”

“I can fix that.”


End file.
